To Have a Purpose
by Bouce
Summary: Eyes. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and how you might ask does one behold? Eyes. The eye in a world filled with shinobi however, fulfills an entirely different purpose. And in the case of one Uzumaki, that purpose is about to be realized.


To Have a Purpose

A/N:

Hey everyone, this is the first time I've tried my hand at writing, now I am currently unsure if I want to develop this further into an entire story, the reason for this is i think this stands quite well as a one-shot. However I do have (as every writer does) a vision of the Naruto manga/anime that I would like to implement myself in a story, anyway I'll talk more about that in the A/N at the bottom.

"If you have a purpose in which you can believe, there's no end to the amount of things you can accomplish." - Marian Anderson

Eyes. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and how you might ask does one behold? Eyes. The eye in a world filled with shinobi however, fulfills an entirely different purpose. An in the case of one Uzumaki Naruto, that purpose is about to realised. The events concerning the aforementioned take place in the village known as Konohakagure no Sato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Herp Derp...

* * *

><p>The narrow, winding streets twisted and turned seemingly without direction, or purpose. The way the houses sprawled out from the centre of the village made for an unruly lay out. To one young boy these harsh streets were a new and frightening reality. The hard wooden structures surrounding him on all sides, were especially imposing considering the time of day.<p>

It was nearing midnight and the child was wondering the streets alone, his small feet methodically plodding along, head cast down barely acknowledging his surroundings. He was waiting, waiting for someone, anyone to come. Wondering when they would come. His feet lead him to another turn, an intersection unlike the others he had come across before. His head turned upwards. The difference in what lay ahead was clear as day. Ram-shackled houses present a terrifying visage to the young boy, no not houses, huts. Huts made of materials the boy had never seen before, this was nothing like the orphanage. The haphazard structures rocked gently, a long soft note pierced the silence, the sound of a gust of wind swept through the air. A new sound the to the young orphan. The feeling of the breezes gentle caress should have comforted the boy, but alas being confined for so long can have and has had great affect on this young boys mind.

The seemingly grey buildings offered an unwelcome sight for the young boy, a boy far too young to be on the streets at this time of night alone. Yet how would one so young know what is good for him? With no one there to guide him, no one there to comfort him and most importantly no one there to love him. Alas his fate seemed inevitable, as has happened to so many orphans before him and will happen to so many orphans after him, the boy will whither and die, like an uncared for flower in its early stages of development, with no one to guide it and provide it nourishment how can it be expected to bloom? Though affected by the horrors of his life so far, if one could see his downcast eyes one could immediately see the steely glint, the fire in his deep colorful eyes, this boy was a fighter.

The fire was wilting though, the determination that fueled him on for so long was finally thinning, this harsh reality, so suddenly thrust upon the poor boy was hard for him to come to grips with. The chilling cold that permeated the air had gripped him in its iron vice. He fell to his knees, was this the end?

His head tilted upwards and his eyes faced forwards, he cast his sight slowly from left to right drinking in the depressing visage. As if even Kami herself was sad rain began to fall. The big fat droplets pitter pattered against the rough, quickly becoming muddy, terrains surface. Rain ran in rivulets down the boys face, so much so that not a man in the Elemental Nations would be able to tell that tears were mixing with those rivulets of rain.

Was it time to give up? Had his life ran its course, would these rain drops be the last to touch his sweet, innocent face? He turned his gaze upwards casting his thoughts to the heavens, like a fisher man desperate to catch his prize, his fish. Though in this case it was his purpose, what was his oh so elusive purpose?

What could he a low-life nobody ever achieve? What could he do to change the harsh cruel world around him? These were thoughts that should never have to enter a boys mind at the tender age of five, yet they had. One might ask what cruel, cruel circumstances could lead to such a happening, that question for example would run through the heads of almost every citizen of the noble Village Hidden among the Leaves.

His only solace, his saving grace was a single thought, a single notion that drove him, his love for his Jiji. He was the perfect example of how a simple act of kindness, a show of love could change ones heart, though in this orphans case it did more. It showed him his purpose. To protect those he loves.

Alas his tale, his life would go unheard, the citizens of Konohakagure no Sato would remain blissfully unaware, after all ignorance is bliss, right? If not for one thing, one factor that set this special boy aside:

He was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato.

"Believe it!"

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Hey, Hey, Hey!

Quick side note, I don't really like the way his tick (Believe it!) is employed in canon so this would be a one off if I develop this story further.

Hope you enjoyed, so the question now is would you like to see this developed further into an entire story? As I mentioned before I would like to write an entire story however, should I do as a continuation of this or as a separate publication in itself, as for the basic outline of what that story would be... well you'd have to wait and see!

Bouce Out!


End file.
